Last Girl Standing (Kari Lemon's Drag Race)
Last Girl Standing is a new twist starting in Kari Lemon's Drag Race. 5 contestants compete for a spot in Kari Lemon's Drag Race: Season 2 with 24 other queens. All episodes premiered on the same day. Unlike normal KLDR seasons, Last Girl Standing does not have mini-challenges and is only 10 minutes in duration. Contestants (Series 1/Season 2) Episodes (Series 1) Episode 1: Welcome to the Jungle Main Challenge: Make a look that describes a fierce jungle girl. Winner: Missy Davenport Bottom 2: Blair St. Clair and Terra Martineza Lip-sync: Girlfriend by Pebbles Winner: Blair St. Clair Loser: Terra Martineza Episode 2: Dolls Galore Main Challenge: Make a doll that reflects you and your personality. Bottom 2: Berry McCherry and Cherry McBerry Lip-sync: My Copycat by Orange Caramel Winner: Berry McCherry Loser: Cherry McBerry Episode 3: Candy Couture Main Challenge: Create a pure Candy Couture look. Winner: None Bottom 3: Blair St. Clair, Missy Davenport and Berry McCherry Lip-sync: Beast by Alyssa Edwards Winners: Missy Davenport and Berry McCherry Loser: Blair St. Clair Episode 4: Battle Royale Main Challenge: Compete in the Lip-sync Battle Royale. Winners of Last Girl Standing Season 1: Berry McCherry and Missy Davenport Lip-sync: Covergirl (Put The Bass In Your Walk) and Sissy That Walk by RuPaul Episodes (Series 2) Episode 1: The Battle Begins Main Challenge: Create a look based on a character from the video game Fortnite: Battle Royale. TOP 2: Electra Evangelista and Widowmaker Top 2 Lipsync: Peanut Butter by RuPaul Winner: Electra Evangelista Bottom 2: Paris A La Grande and Abbey Bominable Bottom 2 Lipsync: Negative Nancy by Adore Delano Episode 2: We Can Be Heroes Main Challenge: Create a superhero then portray it in the newest superhero blockbuster, Dragvengers. Top 2: Electra Evangelista and Widowmaker Top 2 Lipsync: Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato Winner: Electra Evangelista Loser: Widowmaker Bottom 2: Paris A La Grande and Rachelle Steam Bottom 2 Lipsync: Cheer Up by Twice Eliminated: Paris A La Grande Episode 3: Drag On A Dime Main Challenge: Create a dress out of dollar-store items. Top 2: Widowmaker and Rachelle Steam Top 2 Lipsync: Fergalicious by Fergie Winner: Widowmaker Bottom 2: Electra Evangelista and Abbey Bominable Bottom 2 Lipsync: L.I.E by EXID Eliminated: Abbey Bominable Episode 4: Peanut Butter Main Challenge: Create a rap verse for the remix of RuPaul's Peanut Butter. Top 3: Electra Evangelista, Widowmaker and Rachelle Steam Episode 5: Reunion Fan Favorite: Paris A La Grande Episode 6: Grand Finale Main Challenge: Compete in a lipsync battle royale Round 1 Lipsync: Widowmaker and Rachelle Steam Lipsync Song: Skyfall by Adele ' Winner: Widowmaker ' Round 2 Lipsync: Electra Evangelista and Widowmaker Lipsync Song: Sissy That Walk by RuPaul ' Winner of Last Girl Standing Series 2: Electra Evangelista ' Contestants (Series 2/Season 4) {| class="wikitable" border="1" style="text-align:center; color:ack;" !Rank !Photo !Name !Real Name !Age !Current City !Ep. 1 !Ep. 2 !Ep. 3 !Ep. 4 !Ep. 5 (Reunion) !Ep. 6 (Finale) |- |Winner | Electra Evangelista |Electra Evangelista |Shelley Maurins |34 |Spokane, WA |style="background:royalblue"|'WIN' |style="background:royalblue"|'WIN' |style="background:tomato"| BTM2 |style="background:green"|'TOP3' |style="background:#ff1493"|'RUNNING' |style="background:gold"|'WINNER' |- |Runner-Up | |Widowmaker |Jiri Masalin |24 |Houston, TX |style="background:yellow"|'TOP2' |style="background:yellow"|'TOP2' |style="Background:royalblue"|'WIN' |style="background:green"|'TOP3' |style="background:#ff1493"|'RUNNING' |style="background:silver"|'RUNNER-UP' |- |3rd | |Rachelle Steam |Ethan Hawkins |29 |Frisco, TX |style="background:lightpink"| LOW |SAFE |Style="background:yellow"|'TOP2' |style="background:green"|'TOP3' |Style="background:#ff1493"|'RUNNING' |style="background:sienna"|'ELIMINATED' |- |4th | |Abbey Bominable |Laurie Aguado |26 |Boston, MA |style="background:tomato"| BTM2 |SAFE |style="background:red"|'ELIM' | |style="background:gray"| RETURN |style="background:gray"| RETURN |- |5th | Paris A La Grande |Paris A La Grande |Aaron Kim |23 |Los Angeles, CA |style="Background:tomato"| BTM2 |style="background:red"|'ELIM' | | |style="background:gray"| RETURN |style="background:gray"| RETURN |-